


The Boy In The Box

by Jeonghanlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonghanlove/pseuds/Jeonghanlove
Summary: Jaehyun's whole life he's been told to never enter the forbidden forest with bright glowing flowers and a uncertain air around it. everyday he passes the forest with interest and can't help be attracted and drawn to it. every night he lays in bed he dreams promptly of a beautiful raven headed boy inside a glass box, that forest held him there.what could be in there?





	The Boy In The Box

     Nothing ever felt normal in this town where all of its inhabitants were so seemingly “normal”. It never felt right, the atmosphere always screamed of secrecy and was constantly plagued with accusing eyes and judging auras. The people of this town were not ordinary, as much as they tried to convince themselves that they were. It was as if there was a constant form of darkness that loomed over the exotic beauty of the place. Jaehyun never understood that, he never understood why everyone behaved so strangely. It never made sense why they looked at him the way they did, fear in their eyes as if their soul was screaming to get away from him. The overly nice gestures and gifts presented to his family with no context or special occasion. It just never made sense. But the final thing that really piqued young Jaehyun’s curiosity was the forest that bloomed sparkling, glowing flowers. Flowers unimaginable and stunning, colors more vibrant than anything else in this mysterious town. It illuminated the whole area, yet it was forbidden. Not a single soul allowed past the entrance which was locked and the key, thrown away. Everyday Jaehyun would past this forest, on his way to school and give it a glance. You couldn't stare too long without getting scolded and being told to never look that way again. But how can one never look at something as beautiful and interesting without the temptation to do so? (<p>)So every day and every night Jaehyun would look from afar, he would sneakily climb onto the roof of his house and stare from a distance at the forest, which glowed even brighter at night and stretched for a mile or so. The view was spectacular, ethereal in every way. It was as if the forest itself would speak to Jaehyun, whisper soft nothings and promises of something more. More than what was being offered to him, more to life. And every night Jaehyun would lay down in bed and dream, the same exact dream, nothing ever changed. He would dream of this man in a mask surrounded by lovely glowing flowers, every time, it seemed as though the man in the mask was looking straight at him. Those piercing blue eyes begging for an escape. But then, Jaehyun would awaken, confused and think, what did that man want to escape from?

     Surely he was asking for help, and who was Jaehyun to deny someone help? So every day the cycle would continue, he would leave for school, come back home then proceed to stare for hours at the unknown. Occasionally he would get his binoculars out and give the forest a closer look. He never did this for too long though, in fear that someone would see him peering off into the direction of the forbidden landscape. But on this night, he looked, and he looked closely. A glass box, with a god-like being inside. He couldn't see it well, trees and leaves obstructing his view. But he got a good enough look, he didn't have to look twice. He didn't have to double take the soft raven locks that cascaded around the gorgeous face of the boy, porcelain shining skin that was too perfect to be real. He didn't need to rethink in order to know that once that man opened his eyes and looked towards Jungkook, that he was the purpose of Jungkook’s life. Those amethyst eyes that pierced his dreams, were the same crystal eyes that belonged to the boy in the box. On that day Jaehyun vowed to release him from his confinements. A vow one takes is something an individual must honor, and Jaehyun vowed to get to the bottom of his new found mystery. It was unethical for one to be trapped away in a box, and due to the way vines and plants that grew over the object, it was clear that no one checked up on the dark-eyed male.

    How unusual, if not a single soul took care of the other. How did he survive? This is where Jaehyun became weary, certainly, he couldn't be human. Such a box couldn't be open let alone allow air to penetrate for a normal human function such as breathing. Surprisingly, the epiphany Jaehyun had, did not bother him whatsoever. In a town filled with secrecy, and suspicious rules and regulations, he was determined to understand what the could this village be hiding. Understandably he couldn't just go around town asking questions here and there at the villagers, no that would cause a big problem if anyone were to ever consider just what his plan was. His parents were his safest bet, they never expressed any interest in the forest.

    They never seemed to mention it or pay much to the subject. Once he was called for dinner and settled into his seat, he carefully eyed his parents. His chopsticks absentmindedly moving the food around his plate. It was his favorite dish and it smelled delicious, but he just couldn't focus. The meal could not distract him from the anxiety rising in his veins.

“Mother I have a question,” he asked in a gentle voice his eyes lifting from his plate. His mother eyed him questioningly but didn't verbally reply. She nodded in his direction and put food into her mouth.

“Is there any record of a boy in this town who went missing, possibly dark hair and deep purple eyes. I bet he'd be hard to miss, I mean no one in this town has such eyes.” he examined the way she became stiff and her ears turned red. The reaction was strange indeed, never has he seen his mother’s expression become so blank. She seemed to be hiding something.

“Why would you ask such a thing” his father answered instead, obviously answering for his now flustered mother. His own father’s face was stiff, did Jaehyun hit a nerve. This intrigued him further, so obviously his parents heard of such a boy in the town, it’s just making them spill their secrets.

“Well papa, I've been having dreams lately about the….forest.. and in my dreams, a boy with these gorgeous eyes and dark hair lives there. I've always been intuitive to those things maybe he got lost or something in there. Or maybe the spirits are leading me to what horrible secret this town seems to be burying.”

     Jaehyun examined the face of his parents closely. Watching their every movement to see where they fall short. His mother sat there in silence before slamming her hand down onto the table. The cups and bowls rattled slightly before settling over. “Don't you dare ever enter that forest Jungkook! Don't you even dare speak again about it do you understand.” her sudden outburst startled Jaehyun. The younger looked down at his place and tapped his chopsticks against the glass of his plate.

“Finish your dinner and let's move on” his father muttered. Jaehyun couldn't resist himself, something in him began to bubble and constrict his throat. Why was he always dismissed in such a way. “Is there something wrong with me, father? Why is everyone scared of me, I’m sick of your secrecy and lies. You know what's in the forest, you know there is something suspiciously wrong with this town. Yet you so easily lie to my face, what's wrong with me father, tell me.” he spoke against the other, he cut his father off with a laugh and shook his head is dissatisfaction. “Don’t even answer me, spare me your rubbish.”

      The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. The air thick with tension, Jaehyun had never been so happy to escape to his room. His thoughts scrambled with confusion lurking in the back of his mind. His mother has never once gone off on him in such an aggressive manner. What could of been the trigger? What was the truth. They knew nothing of his benifit and seemed to be of no help. This only piqued Jaehyun’s curiosity to a greater extent. Why was everyone in this town so bound on ignoring that forest? There had to be a reason and that boy in the box had to be the explanation. Even if he was just a figment of Jaehyun’s psychotic mind, Jaehyun wanted to understand, what could be the reason of the forest? Finally, the real question was, why did everyone but Jaehyun seem to know the truth? All of Jaehyun questions went unanswered, and it brought him to the brink of insanity. Why was this boy having such an effect on Jaehyun? It bothered him that he cared so much for a stranger, someone who very much could not even exist. It made his skin tickle and his heart flutter. Oh, how the male clouded his mind and his thoughts. The tinge of pink that flushed across Jaehyun’s cheek was an evident effect of the raven headed male.

    He couldn't get it out of his head as to how. His every movement was plagued with the thought of the other male. Every time his eyes would flutter close he would see that face. With that being said he fell asleep, dreaming of none other than the mythical creature who lived in the forbidden woods.

_Interlude_

     I've been watching you For some time Can't stop staring At those oceans eyes

Burning cities And napalm skies Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes Your ocean eyes

No fair You really know how to make me cry When you gimme those ocean eyes

I'm scared I've never fallen from quite this high Falling into your ocean eyes Those ocean eyes

No fair You really know how to make me cry When you gimme those ocean eyes I'm scared I've never fallen from quite this high Falling into your ocean eyes Those ocean eyes

_End_

   A soft, yet deep voice ran through the emptiness of the forest. The sound of the singing male resonating off of the trees producing an mystical echo that resonated within the heart of the forest. The plants continuously grew and flowers glowed year round, wrapping around the glass box as if it were protecting the object. To say Jaehyun was fascinated would have been an understatement. His chocolate brown eyes couldn't look away as he pressed his palms against the cold glass in which the male stood in. A soft breath left his slightly chapped lips, the air around it forming a cloud. The temperature was below freezing, yet everything thrived as if it was the tropics. He couldn't believe his eyes. How did he get here? Jaehyun’s breath was ragged and his heart was racing as the others piercing purple eyes looked into his own chocolate ones.

   The boy frowned and pressed his hand against the same place Jaehyun’s own hand stood. His eyes scanned the other and brightened up ever so slightly. “Come to me, for I am lonely. Save me, Jaehyun. They are hurting me….your parents are hurting me...they keep me locked in here because they refuse to let you know your destiny!” with that, a smile formed on the gorgeous face. “Wake up, I love you” Jaehyun violently sat up, his throat was all chalked up and his clothes were sweat drenched. On shaky legs, the young male stood up and walked over to his window. He looked out of his bedroom window, looking out into the distance in which the forest was located. The sun was brightly shining yet the forest stayed dark and mysterious. Jaehyun wished he could leave, he wished he could run out into the woods to find the man who plagued his dreams, despite him being forbidden from ever stepping foot into that forest. Another dream disrupting his sleep. Jaehyun released a sigh before falling back onto the silk sheets of his bed’s mattress, closing his eyes and imagining the man’s purple eyes and black locks. Such an unnatural color for someone of this country to possess. However, Jungkook, for some odd reason, did not feel intimidated by the stranger, just intrigued.

    Jaehyun decided that it was time to meet the man that he’s been dreaming about for the past year. He was determined to get to the bottom of his curiosity. He calculated the time he appeared last night and began to construct a plan.

    Something that would ensure success and give him some peace of mind at the same time. Days passed before the young male found the courage to go through with his plan. Once night time fell he couldn't contain his excitement. After being sent off to bed, he waited a full hour until the clock struck 1:00 am. Gently redressing himself into some comfortable black pants and a soft white t-shirt, he grabbed the backpack he had prepared earlier and snuck out the back entrance. Jaehyun took his time walking, he was in no type of rush and wanted to take his surroundings as best as he could, as he didn't know what awaited him.

     Passing the familiar trees and glowing plants he became accustomed to from the other side of his window, he realized just how dangerous this could really be. He was breaking the towns sacred rule and entering a dangerous, unknown place to meet a complete stranger that was locked away in a box, hidden deep in the forbidden areas of the forest. “Okay, maybe this is a little insane..” He mumbled to himself as he felt a shiver go down his spine. He didn’t know whether to blame the cold air or his sudden fear. He approached the end of the path, the remaining part blocked off by the mysterious plants and a massive gate.

    He stood in awe, unaware of what to do next. The gate seemed to have a huge lock, keeping the door in place. There was not even a keyhole for the boy to potentially pick. He spent around 5 minutes exploring the area for another way in, but it was blocked off for miles by a fence. Feeling frustrated and ready to turn back around, he heard shuffling of some sort and immediately turned his attention to the source of the noise. It was a small bunny, it was fairly small and an unnatural blue color. It had bright purple eyes just like the mysterious man he was in search for. It gave him comfort for some unknown reason, he dropped down on one knee and gave the animal a closer inspection.

“Hey, little guy..do I have to go this way?” He asked in the softest voice he could muster, failing to realize the bunny would not be able to understand or respond. Jaehyun sighed in frustration and stood back up. He walked toward the massive gate and placed his hand on it. He was going to attempt to follow the furry animal, before remembering the way was still obstructed. He groaned once more and shook the bars of the gate “stupid gate, open” And like magic sudden the plants began retracted into their stems, clearing away so Jaehyun could view the gates handle that was previously restricted and covered by the large plants. Jaehyun’s jaw fell agape, before his mouth turned into a cute little smile that resembled the bunny standing next to him. He released a soft nervous sigh before proceeding into the woods, his new furry friend following close behind. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
